DESCRIPTION The core aims of this study will be carried out in the context of a randomized intervention trial in northern Manhattan (including West Harlem) in 80 apartments in which at least one asthmatic child resides. This proposed study brings together an interdisciplinary team including: molecular immunologists, a community epidemiologist, an expert in patient and family education, community representatives, and experts in exposure assessment and pest behavior. They will collaboratively: 1. Measure the baseline distribution of dust allergen levels in each home and analyze the relationship between these levels and home/family characteristics. 2. Determine whether a reduction in cockroach (CR) allergen is achieved following intervention. 3. Determine if a reduction in CR allergen exposure correlates with decreases in resident specific or general allergic reactivity. 4. Explore whether levels of air pollutants with known or suspected links to asthma are associated with cockroach dust levels, immunological data, or clinical symptomatology. 5. Develop and implement culturally appropriate methods and materials for communicating the study findings to the community involved.